fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam
Appearence Sam is blonde and has red eyes, it is through cross-eyed, wears a white coat, which is much like a lab coat, and wears a red blouse underneath, she wears a trousers, the trousers have many tears, Sam says that for all the battles are more Hene always tells them she made tears during a fight, and red shoes, with white shoelaces, Also, it uses a bracelet, gold, which has the shape of a dragon whose eyes are made of ruby, she claims to be blown, since the arm where it uses the bracelet (the left one) is stronger wrist and when lea uses magic to him, she has amsi mastery, although Hene simply believe that it takes more skill in what the other arm. Personality Sam is short-tempered, and enters a state of anger easily, and most of the time, his brother is the one who makes it out of this state of anger, otherwise, she is very friendly, and, like his brother, is very outgoing, she does not seem very concerned with their appearance, and also does not seem to care about the damage it does its magic, the opposite of his brother, who lives complaining about the destruction that it causes the magic, she also seems more concerned to fight hand-to-hand of what using magic, which is only used as a last option, unlike his brother, who seems to use magic to everything he does. Magic and Abilities Sun Magic: Though Sam always battle before use magic, she always uses the Sun Magic to make a "supplement" to their attacks, this magic involves the use of reddish gas that Sam christened "Heat of the Sun", this gas can melt structures, and is deposited in them in some seconds, they begin to melt from the inside out: *Proeminence: Sam releases the gas, and even joins her hands with him, her attacks are stronger if he antigenic structure of any non-organic, it will melt a bit in the area that was attacked. *Solar Wind: The gas is released in the form of wind, a wind too hot, melting objects or structures in its path. *Solar Crown: Using red gas, Sam involves your body and other people in it, so they are protected against various attacks, since things that try to cross the "armor" are melted. *Moreton Wave: One of the weirdest spells that kind of magic, because this spell, the gas comes in a liquid form, the more magic is used in the spell, the more powerful is the force of the "wave", which works the same way as the gas. *Solar Eruption: Sam concentrated gas at a single point: The area where she is, so when gas gets too packed, it generates a blast. Hand-to-Hand Abilitie: As said before, Sam uses magic only when needed, otherwise, she only attacks with his hands, having a certain skill in fighting hand-to-hand. Trivia *The name Sam comes from the Japanese word San, which means Sun. *All attacks have names of events and disasters of the Sun.